User talk:Squall L.
Disclaimer If you're here to bitch about how much Riley sucks or how awesome Drouche is, *points to the exit* No. I will ignore your post and delete. My email Thanks. - I just wanted to say sorry about the Riley thing sorry didn't know you get too offendedHaley♪ 18:54, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Yay.:]нαℓєу:) 02:07, June 26, 2011 (UTC) password troubles hey! did everything work out? Hey PLEASE dont leave! Your the only one here that is as much a Ziley fan as i am. DONT LEAVE!!!!! think about it at least. We havent met but youre like the riley of the website, and i gues im zane? (btw, this isnt a pick up line lol). but just consider it yea? Mr.ZaneParks 07:31, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi, it is Cure passion. :D Lolololol I love that one of the reasons you are staying is because someone left you a message about how they were glad you were leaving. xD Anyway, I'm glad you decided to stay, and welcome back! <3 Loveya Pictures last longer. 08:48, June 22, 2011 (UTC) nice me to I no this is kinda odd but would you mind sharing your comming out story (if you have one.) I always find it easier to understand people after hearing there story. Tell me yours and I will tell you mine god why does that somehow sound pervy lol. Just for curiosity's sake... Why do hate Drew so much? Bree0609 02:05, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Well alright then I was just wondering what could make you hate him so much and now I have my answer. There's no sense in arguing about it. You obviously have your heart set on hating Drew and I have a soft spot for him. To each their own I suppose. Email I don't know if this is like a comment page compared to other websites so I might be using this wrong! Bleh :( Anyway, I replied through email. Thanks for the "talk" thinger haha. my comming out story Hm I guess the first person I came out to was my friend then my teacher who was so supportive and was great. In college I was completely out and open then when I returned home I came out and that didnt go well (big arguements lots of yelling and such not fun -_-) But my aunt and cousin are totally accepting and cool with me being bi as long as im happy. My mom is basicly I think in denial like she thinks by yelling at me and stuff she somehow made me straight lol. I just basicly dont talk about it around her and uh I guess thats it lol. Reply Squall L. Sure Squall L that would be great mines is TifaLockCloud@yahoo.com. :) do you have MSN? I feel like im spaming up your talk page lol. Don't leave. You may not know who I am, but I know you on this site. You're a really nice person and I don't want you to leave, that's all. This site needs its original people back, not all these useless newbies, so once again, please stay. Love you always.~Caitlyn8196 Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok so, I know you have heard this already, but please don't leave. You totally balance out this wikia. Everyone likes you, except the people who are stupid. Your fun to talk to, have great opinions to be shared, and overall are just a fun person. I do understand if you still feel you have to leave, but please consider staying. If you do leave, then this wikia will suffer a huge and very saddening loss. My email for people on the wikia is Dbdbzdbgtwoo2@yahoo.com . [[User:Dbdbzdbgtwoo|'DBZ']] - Be who you wanna be, always stand tall. 01:07, July 7, 2011 (UTC) DTWG Whats up Squally Wally(that didnt sound cool haha) I can cast you on Degrassi: The Wikia Generation as a bully character? wanna join? 2KE 02:16, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Your Welcome your welcome.. i doubt its gonna start anyway 2KE 03:41, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Email I'll Email you sometime.. ;) 2KE 02:16, July 21, 2011 (UTC) email! Hey! So my email is ... Hope your motivation returns because I know mine has been sparked! :D RE: Oh, don't worry about it. It's all good. I've had those kind of mornings myself where I lash out at people. Hell, I'm not really a morning person in general, lol. Anyways, don't apologize for being argumentative. I pretty much instigated that debate. Hope your night is going better. :) Danixcalifornia 05:01, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi Squall L. I'm just letting you know I'm not trying to freak you out.xD How are you anyways? Are you getting help? I was but not anymore I hate having PTSD.Dx Haley♪ Under my umbrella 21:57, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm very moody I try to not show it online because if I did everyone would hate me.I stopped going to my therapist and stuff which is bad and even worse since I'm starting school soon. Haley♪ Under my umbrella 22:58, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Maybe I will ask my my mom tomorrow and I have to go to school my mom went let me stay home.D: But I still have a week left until school starts. Haley♪ Under my umbrella 01:16, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I am not in high school I'm still in middle school.Do I really seem that old?lol a lot people think I'm really young.But my mom doesn't know how hard it is she might tell me "You're just going to go on the computer all day". Haley♪ Under my umbrella 01:29, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I have looked it up but it cost so much I think? I will try to get A's and B's then I will ask my mom and she might say yes. Haley♪ Under my umbrella 01:40, August 17, 2011 (UTC) My mom doesn't care she just probably thinks I'm another problem. Haley♪ Under my umbrella 01:46, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Maybe *shrugs* but thanks for taking the time to talk to me:].Haley♪ Under my umbrella 01:56, August 17, 2011 (UTC) No you actually helped me get my feeling out.Camille also helped me out last month you and her are very sweet. Haley♪ Under my umbrella 02:01, August 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Email I've been doing fine, suprisingly. :P Sure! It's cokezklutzy@gmail.com ⒸⒺⓁⒾⒷ✿ 20:14, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Squall L D: Squall I need to talk to you about something important when you get on go on the Degrassi wikia chat I need to tell you something serious! Haley♪ Under my umbrella 22:40, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the help.(: Haley♪ Under my umbrella 01:25, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Come come to the Rejects Wiki so we can chat :D pretty please :) http://rejects.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat this world revolves around me! 02:58, August 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Can we make a truce please? Okay Squall sure we can male peace but there are a few things I would like to get off my chest first. 1) I don't like how your always bringing up my age when we have a debate or a simply conversation. Whenever I would give my opinion on something you would say things like "shush little 13 year old girl" or " your a little 13 year old girl who has bad taste" and "this bias middel schooler" etc. I don't like that. My age should'nt matter when we have a disagreement. I do understand where your coming from with the Riley situation but the difference between you and I, is when people bash Eli I don't curse them out and call them hurtfull names. But you do. I've seen it on Riley's page. When people bash Eli I defend him and attempt to prove them wrong but if they son't change their minds and still feel the wqy they do then that's on them. We can't change people's minds and opinion no matter how much we try. If people choose to hate or dislike Riley and Eli then so be it~ I also don't like when you say I don't have good taste. Everyone has the a different view on things. Every single human being on this planet is different EVEN TWINS! Beauty is in the eye of the beholder what's beautiful to you may be ugly or unattractive to me. What's tasty to me may be nasty to you. What's good to you may be bad to me ETC. Just because we may not see eye to eye on things doesnt mean we should hate eachother. I have friends on here that I disagree with a majority of the times but were still good friends till this day <3333 I think you and I should respect each other's opinion. PS: I forgive you PSS: Thanks for the compliment :) Truefriend101 15:21, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi Squall Oh okay.:) and yeah I want to see some fan-fic about them Haley♪ Under my umbrella 04:47, September 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey Squall, you didn't leave your signature on my page, but I could tell it was you. I'll be sad to see you go, I've always really liked you and your comments are always interesting to read as well. Degrassi has been disappointing me for the most part but I'm still gonna watch the rest of season 11. I know there's a problem with the show when I feel like I could write it better than the actual writers.xD I'd love to read your fic, you can E-mail it to me. auroratheauror@aol.com Auroratheauror 04:52, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey umm, you write fanfiction right? may i ask who the characters you use are? (besides Riley) Thanks! Mr.ZaneParks 05:41, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey Squall L I will give you my email just promise to erase afterwards please :D Sorry if I didn't reply to you I had to close the computer and forgot to close the page. Haley♪ Under my umbrella 20:06, September 10, 2011 (UTC) (: It's no problem. ^^ Loveya Pictures last longer. 05:38, September 11, 2011 (UTC) riley stavros I watch Degrassi, I see Riley and I say, whoooa it's like me, I'm on the soccer team of the college and other more years at school (i'm at the first year with just eighteen years old, I'm in the closet, but I can write safe here, because in my country Degrassi isn't at TV, well isn't at the language that we usually speak but I can understand very well. Well I have problems with myself I feel lonely lot of times, because I have not told anybody about my condition, not even a best friend (woman) or my best friends(men) at college, my country are homophobic generally and is very complicated for them, I am going to United States for an Exchange, so I'm extremply Happy, they are more openminded i Hope so. Have a Nice day! :) Thir Arguments. Sorry Squall, I don't want to ban you, but if you continue arguing, then you will be banned for a few days. :| I understand that they are provoking you, but you are responding to them, and everything is dragging on. I try to make things as fair as possible, but I don't show favoritism while handling my job as an admin. If any argument continues after a warning, then both sides get banned. Loveya Pictures last longer. 04:30, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey<3 Hey what's up? I miss you on the wiki did you leave for good? I hope not. TifaLockhartFan 21:48, September 18, 2011 (UTC) http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TYRONELICKSFEETS/I_HAEV_SEOMTHIN_2_ASK_SKWALL SEY YES BABEH SQUALL<3 Hi<3 yeah I still have your email. :) TifaLockhartFan 04:54, September 24, 2011 (UTC) LOL U BETTER GET UR FUKIN BLACK ASS ONLINE FOR OUR WEDDING ITS HERE http://us3.chatzy.com/525754713432 RE: User posting false information Squall you're going to have to stop adding that in. Maybe you're right, and you're the only one who caught on that they're back together, but on a wiki, majority rules. You also can't just assume off a hint. Until it's stated or clearly shown that it's a fact that they're a couple, it should not be added. The right reaction is not to attack people either. If you continue adding the information, you'll receive a block. I'll leave you with a ~warning this time. 04:04, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ): Miss you, Squall. )): Loveya Pictures last longer. 02:06, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :D Does this mean you're coming back :D? Aww, well it was nice seeing you back here for the first time in months :) RE: Uluuzbby SQUALLLL!!! :DD Haven't talked to you in forever! <3 Can I have your email again? For some reason I never added it to my contacts, and your email is long buried in my inbox. ): I unfortunately haven't talked to Uluuzbby since she left the wiki. It's a shame because I liked her. ): Oh damn, Squall! ): If the wiki affects your health that negatively, then I think you should continue to stay away from this place. I miss you on here, but it's not good if you already got a panic attack just being back for one day. Though it can be a very positive place, it can also be harmful. I don't know how you were lured back, but I'll delete all of those comments for you. Loveya Pictures last longer. 06:25, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey am jake i just join here and i just wanted to say hi? Hey Squall! <3 Hmm, I have Oovoo. ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough ♫ 04:49, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! Well I could, but I probably would end up just never using it because I already have so many other sites, and since Ive started school, Ive been M.I.A on and off anyway. Do you by any chance have a Tumblr? Sure! Link me! ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough ♫ 23:50, July 31, 2013 (UTC) I'm always interested in your rants! :) ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough ♫ You got it, Squall! <3 ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough ♫ 07:59, August 2, 2013 (UTC) 04:11, August 1, 2013 (UTC) <333 OMFG! I noticed you commenting, I thought it would be a once in a while thing! I'm so glad you're back. I missed a lot also. :) I'm getting old bye I'm turning 16 and I was like 12 when I stalked the wiki. haha --Haley Like a skyscraper ❤ 15:23, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I love my high school years! I think that probably is a major shocker. I hated my childhood, it was horrible. I sure well check out your blogs, I will do it later since I'm on iPod, it gets exteremly slow. Haley Like a skyscraper ❤ Squall! Hey Squall! It's good to see you around the wiki again, even if its not permanent. Last time we talked I believe we were on good terms, at least I hope that is the case, cause I really hated it when we would fight. Again, I apologize for all the ugliness that went on, and I hope you aren't mad at me anymore. Do you by chance watch the walking dead or american horror story? If so I'd love to chat about them with you some time :D ttyl! (Hunter Perry (talk) 00:48, August 1, 2013 (UTC)) Hey I am Des I just wanted to introduce myself to you because you are a cool guy. I don't mined if we got to know each other. I saw your rants and they are spot on.Desmond ''SOMEGUY735'' 04:23, August 1, 2013 (UTC) I did play football my Freshmen and Sophmore year of highschool. Unfortanately this douchebag kneed me in the gut during practice infront of the coaches nd they did not do shit. I realized I can't play with these coaches any more. After the season was done I never played football again. Also I never got much playing time my first two years and my grades were kind of poor during football season.Desmond ''SOMEGUY735'' 05:12, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Most teachers at my school were cool and helpful. They were'nt pricks. Good lord for that.Desmond ''SOMEGUY735'' 05:34, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Hai :3 Care to talk Walking Dead? Who are your favorite characters, least favorites, favorite storylines, favorite season etc? I must profess my super unpopular opinion of Andrea being my all time favorite character, and having a dislike for Daryl Dixon and Rick Grimes. I also ADORE Michonne and Maggie. I've grown to like Carl a lot and I like Glenn. Hunter Perry (talk) 03:40, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Walking Dead OMG yay for more Andrea fans!!! She is seriously one of the most underated characters of ALL TIME. The fandom loves to call her a slut... And for what? Sleeping with TWO men. It's ludacris! I read your Riley story btw :) In fact I read most of it a long time ago. It's good!! Declining Quality Every time I try to think of some sort of disagreement to your view, I fail. I agree, but I still like the current seasons, but I LOVE the old ones. It's pretty disappointing. ☆ Syler No one's cooler than Pepper Ann 16:37, August 4, 2013 (UTC) In fact, it seems we're deeling with adults more now, rather than teens. Though I still dissagree with your grouping season 10 into the crap that's going on now. ☆ Syler No one's cooler than Pepper Ann 16:39, August 4, 2013 (UTC) I know ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough ♫ 00:07, August 14, 2013 (UTC) SKWALL IS LUVER SKWALL DO U REMEMBER I AM WIFE YOU LUVER RE: Hey I am not mad or upset at you. I too got in a few arguments before. Plus you and Matt had a disagreement. If you or him was threatening each other that would be a different story. Anyways the fact you wrote me up asking if I was upset shows you are cool. The only reason I tried to stop the argument was because it really was not necsissary. Anyways have a good day.Desmond ''Life Is A Gamble'' 19:32, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Discussion Hi. I wasn't participating in that Discussion a few hours ago, but I do think I know why it seems we are all against you. I found this online: 'In social issues class today our proffesor held up a black book and said that the book was read. We all said it wasn't and then he said 'yes it is', and we were like 'this is wrong'. Then he turned around the book, and the side facing him was in fact red and he said 'Don't tell somebody they're wrong until you've seen things from their point of view'. It just seems sometimesthat you say someone is wrong without really listening to them. I am not mad at you, and this is not to spark a discussion, but maybe if there was some more respect going around on BOTH sides then maybe the discussions would be a little less heated? Matt - Keep being yourself. 12:20, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Like I said not to spark a discssion, but this is going nowhere. I was just trying to help you gain some credibility, because everyone sees you as a person who just pitches fights. Like I said, you didn't listen to her, you didn't try to disagree, you made it so that her comment was stupid and you were correct. I was just trying to help, gosh sorry. I think you might want to learn some respect, just saying. If you can't even participate in a discussion without making a full fledged fire, then maybe that is why it seems people are against you. Again, apparently you don't need to hhelp. Really, I never talked about apoligizing at all, and it was meant for both sides, not just you. Wow. Matt - Keep being yourself. 17:18, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Let's be honest Squall. You don't have t respond to this but you can. Why the hell are you still on this website bashing wikians when you say you don't watch the show anymore? You are constatly on this wiki bashing on Eels and Clurr and Drouche and sparking massive debates if you stopped watching the show? Matt - Keep being yourself. 17:26, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Squall seriously, you are a major hypocrite. You say people are throwing hissy fits but you are the one throwing the biggest fit. Seriously, can you stop bashing other people because they have a different opinion? You don't even watch the show? I didn't want this to become a fight, I wanted to help, but obvioulsy all you can do is argue. wow. Matt - Keep being yourself. 18:03, November 5, 2013 (UTC) We seem to gang up on you, because you always start a fight about really any subject. It's getting really old, and by mow we really understand that in your eyes Drew sucks, Eli and Clare suck and Riley is a king and anyone who ever did something bad to Riley sucks. Seriously we got that from your previous 98234 posts Matt - Keep being yourself. 18:08, November 5, 2013 (UTC) My Beautiful Poem Oh Squall, here is a poem: Oh Squall When will you learn? When will you kearn to stop insulting When will you learn to stop being a hypocrite When will you learn to not play the victim card When will you learn to get off of your high horse When will you learn to stop bashing other people's opinions that they have a right to state When will you learn to watch the show again to see what the hell we're talking about When will you learn to stop picking fights Beautiful Matt - Keep being yourself. 19:21, November 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Mattgaren harassing me I do agree that the poem is inappropriate, and I will talk to him about it. Loveya Pictures last longer. 19:25, November 8, 2013 (UTC)] Re: How 'bout no. Look Squall, I was civil, and was participating in the conversation because I can and I will when I disagree with something. I wasn't provoking you in any way, and this is provoking me. I can participate in a discussion if I please and so be it. This had nothing to do with your behavior but with your opinion. I can respond to stuff you know. Matt - Keep being yourself. 19:05, November 10, 2013 (UTC) "Which just proves you're not really sorry. Saying "I'm sorry" isn't some magical incantation that makes everything better. When you're sorry, you have to back it with actions." Funny you say that because you said sorry before and you keep doing the same thing. Desmond ''Music is relaxing'' 19:13, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I think Des mean provoking people to the point they get mad at you and 'harass' you and then you report them and you ruin their day. Probably that Amd being rude about other's opinions. Matt - Keep being yourself. 19:17, November 10, 2013 (UTC) ^That is exactly that. it is not just you stating an unpopular opinion it is the fact you are rude about it. Desmond ''Music is relaxing'' 19:18, November 10, 2013 (UTC) You provoke people by being rude with your opinions. Somebody loves Drew, THERE IS A TROLL AHAH - Squall. Some people have different opinions. In that sense we are not all perfect. Not everyone can agree with everyone, that is why there are wars in the world and on the wiki. Matt - Keep being yourself. 19:22, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I never once mentioned about the post today. I am talking about in general. Desmond ''Music is relaxing'' 19:24, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Squall that isn't the point. The main point was that I never harassed you again, I don't have to ignore all of your posts, you don't have to blame me for everything you know, I was probably more civil on that post. You just can't let it go can you? Matt - Keep being yourself. 19:30, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I am done with this tbh. I was more civil than others tbh, but you can't let it slide that I went over the edge. I am done with this conversation. I award you no points and may God have mercy on your soul Matt - Keep being yourself. 19:34, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I said that, people 'gang up on you', because yo are rude to users who have a different opinion, and it gets on mine, and others, nerves. I am NOW done with this conversation. Goodbye Matt - Keep being yourself. 19:40, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Squall can you come on chat? Matt - Keep being yourself. 19:47, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Can you please come on chat? We just want to talk to you. I made sure that everyone there stays calm and civil. TOP (talk) 19:57, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Dude, get on chat. We need to resolve this crap between you, des and Matt. no one's getting banned or blocked, just interrogated. Situationman (talk) 20:28, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Um...Hi. I'm not here to start anything, but I was wondering if we could be on good terms? I know nothing's happened and we've barely even talked, but I don't want to have a conflict with you or anything. If I recall correctly, I think I might've said something rude to you once, and if I did, I wanted to apologize. And since we're both fans of Riley, maybe we could both talk about his wasted potential and how awesome he is? Or something like that? Sorry if I'm being annoying or anything, but I've just felt guilty that I might've said something that could've possibly offended you. I kind of have the habbit of putting my foot in my mouth sometimes, but I'm trying to stop. ♥ Alaura Rose Reality escapes her 20:32, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I'll come soon, no doubt. I've just been busy on this wiki lately and I kind of forgot. ♥ Alaura Rose Reality escapes her 09:10, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Contacting Staff Now Wow, you are such a baby. You called me to a wiki that you're an admin on specifically so you can put me in a position where I can be blocked. Well, it doesn't change how any of us feel about you, or if anything, it makes us loose even less respect for you. If you're going to keep whining and complaining like this, don't ever come back, in fact, just DON'T come back, because i know for a fact you'll never stop crying in your cold, black emo corner. Good bye Squall L. I truly hope you'll grow up one day. :P ☆ Syler 私は理解していない！ 私は理解していません 04:06, November 13, 2013 (UTC)